


just several vissy fics now cuz i'm bored

by headfirstch13k0



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0
Summary: because i'm in a wintery mood, i'm writing some vissy in winter and listening to christmas music. feel free to request some stuff in the comments.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. christmas shopping at the mall in 2019

it's cold.  
christmas in the air.  
time for fresh evergreen trees, snow, hot chocolate, and that jolly-sounding christmas music on the radio that always made everything better.  
and of course, it was time for christmas shopping.

both vanya and sissy never got to enjoy it that much. they both knew that now that they were living a slightly normal-er life, they were really due for a holiday season they could actually enjoy.  
sissy was never able to get harlan a proper christmas gift. she thought that this year, she should try her hardest to give him the best christmas ever.  
the problem with that was, sissy still wasn't used to all the new stuff that was shoved up her ass when she came to 2019.  
like, what the fuck was an amazon echo? tic tac? what???  
and she definitely wasn't prepared for all the new stores.  
how did they get so...advanced?  
why were they so..big???  
she was really confused about the new world.  
so you can expect that when she wanted to get the perfect gift for harlan, she went straight to vanya for help.  
she messaged her.

12:35 pm  
sissylivelaughlove63: wh  
vanyaglowstick: what  
sissylivelaughlove63: come hom e  
vanyaglowstick: sissy please i'm trying to order mcdonalds  
sissylivelaughlove63: help pl e as3  
vanyaglowstick: are you ok  
sissylivelaughlove63:i need your helnmps pl ese  
vanyaglowstick: helnmps??? what hahswksghf is the amazon echo saying weird things again  
sissylivelaughlove63: i mea t help  
vanyaglowstick: okay okay i'm comingggggggg love you

"i'm home, sissy.", vanya said. she snuck up behind her and hugged her.  
"..you're cold, vanya."  
"i know. now, what did you need help with?"  
"..okay. so, christmas is coming. i want to get my boy the best gift ever. a perfect gift this year, yah hear me?"  
"..so you want me to take you shopping?"  
"..do you know where to go? and how to drive that big ass car?"  
"..don't worry. i'll drive. i'll help you. i'll call allison to watch over harlan if you want to go now."  
"..alright. "  
they called allison and ray to watch over harlan.  
sissy and vanya got into the "big-ass" honda civic and drove off.

vanya had taken her to the mall.  
and you can expect her shock when she saw the massive parking lot and the many, many stores.  
"vanya..what in heavens is this???"  
"..it's a mall. it's got a bunch of different stores inside of it. that way, you have possibly all the stores you'll ever need all in one place."  
"..what the hell???"  
"..i know, it's a lot to take in. i'll show you around."

christmas music played in the stores.  
the day was bright and young.  
an overall happy feeling.  
they walked around for a bit.  
sissy was having way too much shock.  
she felt strangely happy and way too nostalgic.  
they walked into the little toy store on the second floor, and found a little record player, a really nice set of wooden animals, and a toy violin.  
they were sure he'd love those.  
they picked out some new clothes for him as well.  
after a while, they were sure they had made the best christmas possible.  
to celebrate, they decided they would have a little date.  
they walked into souplantation, ordered some food, and sat down.  
"this is great, isn't it? we're finally problem free, and we finally have some time to just sit down, and talk..", sissy said.  
"i know. imagine if we were still with carl, and the world was still ending, and-  
sissy stared at her.  
"oh, haha, sorry about that, i get too ahead of myself sometimes, don't i?", vanya remarked.  
it all flashed before her eyes again.  
vanya grabbed sissy's hand.  
"..hey, sissy..we're safe now. i'm really sorry i mentioned it. but hey, we're safe. we can be together, like this, all the time, and- yeah, you get what i'm saying, right?"  
sissy snapped out of her little flashbacks.  
vanya was holding her hand.  
she blushed. even if they were together, it still gave her butterflies in her stomach everytime she came close to her.  
"oh, yeeah, yeah. i get you.", sissy said as she stuffed her mouth to avoid embarrassment. "no, it's fine, i'm fine, no worries!"  
"..i remember it all too. it hurts to think about the past. but hey, we're safe now.", vanya said. "you're done with that, aren't you?"  
she pointed at the pile of jello on sissy's plate.  
"..yeah! yeah i am."  
"alright..you wanna walk around the mall for a bit longer?"  
"yeah, sure."

they walked around the mall for a little longer.  
it was nice, getting to hold vanya's hand in public without people looking at her weirdly.  
it was nice to look at her and see her smiling, not crying, licking a little candy-cane she bought at the candy store on the first floor.  
and she would give anything just to look at her a little longer than she was supposed to, to hold her cold, calloused hands forever.  
but, oh, it was getting late. they would have to return home soon!  
the pair walked over to their car, flicked on the radio, and drove on over back home.  
it was quite a day for them.  
and sissy decided:  
she liked the mall.


	2. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sissy runs over a woman with her car, takes her in, and finds that maybe she's the escape she'd been looking for all along.  
> requested by @Blakehall097 :)

sissy looked over the girl laying on the floor in front of her car.  
her hair was quite a mess.   
her face, scratched from the concrete ground.  
she was wearing a unfamiliar sort of clothing.  
her eyes were white.  
it was a bit weird seeing someone that strange-looking around her area.  
but she looked really pretty as well.

she only realized she was in the middle of the street, pedestrian eyes on her.  
she couldn't have people watching her any longer.  
the cops would come soon.  
without hesitation she picked the woman from off the floor, and drove her to the hospital.

she was called back to the hospital the next day.  
it was revealed that the poor girl had amnesia.   
she didn't remember anything before getting hit by her car.  
and she didn't know a home, she didn't know any family.  
so the only option was to take this girl in.

sissy didn't know this girl's name or anything.  
she hadn't been able to get a single peep out of her.  
the girl was passed out in the back of the car.  
ah, whatever.  
she would just have to wait.  
back to the stresses of living a lie back at home.

sissy walked into the guest room where she had left her.  
and lucky enough, the girl was awake.  
"hey..m' name's sissy cooper, i ran y' over with my car, i'm super sorry about it. doc said you don't remember much, huh?"  
"...i don't remember anything.."  
"not even your name?"  
"..well, that's all i remember."  
"what's your name, dear?"  
"..vanya. vanya hargreeves."  
"..well, hello, vanya..hey, tell you what. i'll put out some posters and see if anybody remembers you. and if nobody comes, we'll get on and start making you some new memories, you get me?"  
"..sure."  
vanya smiled.  
and heck, she only knew this girl for three days, and only knew her name for 3 minutes now, but god, she could feel it in her bones that vanya was going to be important to her.  
she would do everything in her power to give her the best new life she could.

shit, what as she thinking?  
she knew it was wrong to feel that way about someone.  
she had a husband. he should be enough.   
she knew she was lying to herself. she knew that he just wasn't her type.   
she knew that. she knew all of that. she was living a lie, locked up in a box where nobody knew the real her.  
she knew she would have to stay that way.  
but as she watched vanya's smile, playing with harlan (they got along so quickly),  
she thought maybe she should stop living a lie. just admit it.  
she ignored the feeling.

a few weeks had passed.  
sissy had helped vanya find out a whole bunch about herself.  
she learned even more about vanya whilst doing so, like how she hated oatmeal, and how she tended to be a bit of a night owl.  
it was night time.  
she sat on the couch with a wine glass contemplating her life and watching television.  
and of course, vanya came out to sit with her.  
"hey vanya..can't sleep, huh?"  
"yeah..you know, i just wish i knew who i was."  
"i know..but you shouldn't worry too much about it. they say everything happens for a reason."  
"..really?"  
"yeah..maybe that's why i'm the one who hit you with my car.."  
"oh, sissy, you're funny."  
there was a long silence.  
and then they both burst into laughter.   
they laughed for quite a while.  
just absolutely dying.

and then there was more silence.  
they continued to watch the show on the television.  
sissy knew she was able to enjoy time with vanya even in complete silence.  
it was getting almost too late.  
vanya was starting to fall asleep on the couch.  
"hey..vanya..you're cold, aren't you? i'll get a blanket."  
"..yeah. thanks."  
she draped the blanket around her.  
soon she was actually asleep.  
sissy sat there next to her.   
it was silent and she began to contemplate life again.  
and that was when she realized:  
she couldn't ignore this feeling.  
she had to stop living a lie.  
vanya was the key to escape the cage she had been trapped in for so long.  
she just had to stop pretending that she wasn't in a cage.  
and then she could escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the quickest i've ever written :/ follow me on insta @pookachuka and on twitter @headfirstch13k0 :)


	3. drunk vanya lmfao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like the title says, vanya gets drunk, rambles on about absolutely nothing, and sissy has to take care of her.  
> requested by @apocalypticwaffles :))

"are you....drunk?", sissy asked as she walked into the living room.  
vanya was on the floor rolling and laughing.  
she sighed.  
there was a bottle laying next to her. and of course it was empty.  
vanya was indeed, drinking.  
sissy sat down next to her.  
there was sort of a long silence.  
vanya was shooting finger guns at the ceiling.  
she rolled over.  
"heeyyyyyyyy...sissy?"  
"...you're drunk, huh?"  
"hahahhahahhahah.."  
"...you're drunk, dear. hush."  
"....corn."  
she burst out laughing and started to shoot finger guns at the wall.  
sissy sighed and carried her to the couch.  
"..so, what about corn? why exactly are we talking about corn? why were you on the floor? "  
"..corn..if you eat too much, you get gastrointestinal symptoms."  
"..i mean, that's good to know.."  
there was another long silence.  
vanya got bored and got up from the couch.  
she went to the radio by the kitchen, turned on a random song, and started dancing.  
it was cute.  
sissy watched her by the dining table.  
maybe she'd join her.  
she walked over to the radio and danced along with her.  
after a while, vanya kinda got tired of dancing and just stood there, hugging sissy.  
she carried her to the couch again and turned on the tv.  
vanya was really cuddly and clingy when she was drunk.  
and sissy had thought she was already asleep until she started rambling on about random things again.  
"...life is soooo confusing.", vanya said with a funny little smile.  
"..yeah, vanya, tell me about it."  
"...what's the purpose of all of it??, and arent weeee..all like, pointless anywayssss??? i just want to knowwww.."  
"shhhh..hush hush..i'm sure we all have a purpose, you hear me?"  
"and the ants....man, they always get stepped on, and for whaaaaaat?? it's so sad! and like... snakes...they have noo legssssssss...it's soooooo saaddddd!"  
she started to cry a little bit.  
sissy sighed.  
"hush..everything has it's reason, dear."  
she wondered in her head.  
was she really that drunk to the point where she started to cry about snakes having no legs?  
vanya continued rambling on and on. "and..likeee what's even the purpose of alllll of it????"  
"i'm supposing you..find your own purpose? everyone has it different. maybe, you want to live the rest of your life with some girl you ran over with your car. and you'll dedicate your whole life to that purpose, you get me?", sissy remarked.  
vanya rolled over and laid on sissy's leg.  
"...i loveee youuuuuuuuuu.."  
"shhh. i know. i love you too."  
she finally fell asleep after a while.  
sissy watched her.  
she wrapped a blanket around her.  
kissed her head.  
it was honestly concerning how drunk vanya got that night.  
but she was cute.  
her hopping around the kitchen and dancing, continuously talking about absolutely nothing.  
it was cute.  
and she kinda knew at that point that she did have a purpose.  
oh, to be a farm gal living her life with her drunk-ass gal pal that she ran over with her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THIS IS KINDA BAD IM SEARCHING UP RANDOM FACTS ABOUT CORN, I QUIT ON TITLES ITS LATE AND I'M KINDA DEAD AND I'M PROCRASTINATING LMFAOOOOoooO follow me on insta @pookachuka and on twitter @headfirstch13k0 :)  
> ahhh thhis is very badly wwritten

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! I CRAVE THEM BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEAS! follow me on insta @pookachuka and on twitter @headfirstch13k0 :)


End file.
